Scourge Returns!
by Bf and Dice
Summary: Scourge the hedgehog returns! He seeks to cause even more mayhem then ever before! Will Sonic along with the help of an unexcepted ally be able to save the day?
1. Scourge is Back!

June 9th 2006

Scourge Returns! By Bf and Dice

(Author's Notes: This story takes place after Sonic #161 but before Sonic #162.

Mandy belongs to my good friend Dice. He helped me come up with this story.)

A lone mouse is walking through the forest. He suddenly hears a voice call out.

"Hey, Mandy."

The mouse turns around and sees a bright green hedgehog.

"Is that you?' The mouse asks."Yep, I got a new look. You can called me Scourge now."  
"That's a awesome name." Mandy compliments.  
"I know." Scourge answers.

"What have you been up to?" Mandy asks.  
"I've been messing with that twerp, Sonic."  
"Ugh! Isn't he that stupid Freedom Fighter?" Mandy asks.  
"Yeah! He's that guy who always acts like he knows everything. A jerk like that deserves to be miserable!"

"I totally agree! We should go and kick his butt right now!" Mandy says."Wait, Mandy! First there's something I have to show you!" Scourge says.

Scourge beckons Mandy to follow, which he does so. A while later they arrive at Angel Island.

"Why are we here?" Mandy asks.  
" I want to show you where I changed for the better."

In the distance they start to hear two people talking. The two walk closer to hear the voices better so that they may see whom they are. It is Rouge and Knuckles.

"Hello there! I'm new here and I'm wondering if you could give me a tour of the island?" Rouge asks politely.

"No! I know about you. More importantly I know what you're after!""Why, whatever do you mean?" Rouge tries her best to sound completely innocent.

"I've heard all about it from the current guardian. How you lured him away with your charm..and..Argh! Why was he tricked so easily!" Knuckles yells frustrated. 

"That's easy! I kissed him!" Rouge answers easily.

"See? That proves that you were trying to steal the Master Emerald!"  
"Oh, don't be silly! That wasn't me! It was my evil twin!" Rouge laughs.  
"I can't believe she's trying to steal the Master Emerald again without telling me!" Scourge says annoyed.

He shakes his head in disgust. "What do you think, Mandy?"

"She's beautiful! I love her! She must be the one whom is destined to be with forever!" Mandy says while looking lovesick. He then regains his composure and frowns. "Who is that guy next to her? I can't believe how he's acting towards my wonderful angel!"

"Pff! That guy is Sonic's friend. He once teamed up with him to stop my evil plan." Scourge grumbles. (See Sonic issue #44)

"How dare he! That stupid red thing!" Mandy yells.  
"I agree! That guy totally sucks! He's such a loser!" Scourge says.

Mandy walks right up to Knuckles.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mandy yells at him.  
"It is my duty to stop this bat. As a guardian.. well..former guardian.." Knuckles adds in softly.

"Excuse me? Did you say 'Former'? Wow. You must have really sucked at your job for them to fire you."  
"That's not what happened.." Knuckles begins to say.  
"Forget it! I don't know why I'm even talking to you!"  
"You're the one who started this conversation!" Knuckles yells angrily.

He looks around and notices that Rouge is now gone.

"She disappeared! This is your fault!" Knuckles yells at Mandy.  
"No, it isn't! You scared her away because she noticed how pathetic you are!" Mandy yells back.

"This is only wasting my time. I have to go find her."

Knuckles begins to walk away. Mandy roughly grabs Knuckles's right shoulder.

"You can't turn your back on me! Don't you know who I am!" Mandy yells."I don't care." Knuckles replies.

"I am Mandy the Mouse! And you're just trying walk away because you're scared of how powerful I am!"  
"I don't think anyone could be scared of you." Knuckles responds while rolling his eyes.  
"You can't say that to me!"

As he yells Mandy feels a deep rage within him. He rushes towards the echidna trying to punch him. Knuckles blocks the attack with his left arm. He swings forward his right arm hitting Mandy in the face. Then using his left arm he punches Mandy in the stomach. Mandy collapses to the ground.

"You're not getting up from that blow. Seeing as how technically the fight is over, I'll be on my way now."

Knuckles turns around and starts walking off again.

"Wait!" Mandy yells from the ground.

Upon hearing his voice Knuckles turns back around. He sees Mandy get up.

"Your sissy punch didn't hurt me at all! Let me show you how it's really done!"

Mandy runs towards Knuckles. He punches him in the face. The impact from the punch is so strong that it sends Knuckles flying into the air. He crashes onto the ground a few feet away. He stands up still staggering a bit from the force of the blow.

"That won't stop me!" Knuckles growls.

"I know!" Mandy scoffs. "I was only using one third of my strength. I have yet to show you how powerful I truly am!"

Mandy walks over to a palm tree. Using his strength he easily uproots it from the ground. He swings the palm tree at Knuckles knocking him out cold. Mandy then drops to tree and walks over to Knuckles unconscious body.

"This is what you get for doubting me. You deserve no less!"

Scourge comes out from his hiding place. He gives Mandy the thumbs-up.

"That was sweet! You totally kicked his butt! With him out of the way, I can show you what I bought you here to see."

"What is it?" Mandy asks.

"It's the Master Emerald chamber." Scourge answers.

"That's a good idea, buddy. But I have an even better idea…"

End of Chapter One

Endnotes: If you read my fic then please review it. And if you want to see where Scourge came from just check out Sonic # 160 & 161!


	2. Finding Sonic

Chapter Two

At Knothole we see Sonic wearing an inner tube. He is standing very close to the lake. He looks scared.

"_I have to do this! I must learn to swim. I must overcome my weakness…."_

Sonic takes a deep breath. He is about to jump in when he hears someone call his name. He turns and sees that it is Julie-Su who is carrying Knuckles in her arms.

"What are you doing! This is not the time to go on vacation!"  
"Did something happened?" Sonic asks.  
"It must of! Otherwise I wouldn't have found Knuckles like this!" Julie-Su says sternly while still holding the red echidna.

"What hit me?" Knuckles says as he starts to open his eyes.

He jumps out of Julie-Su's arms and looks around.

"Where did that mouse go!" Knuckles asks.  
"It would help if you gave us his name." Julie-Su points out.  
"His name is Mandy."  
"That's a silly name." Sonic says chuckling.  
Knuckles glares at Sonic. "Can't you try to be a bit helpful?"  
"Ah. Sorry. I'll get on it as fast as I can."

He pulls the inner tube off. After doing so he rushes off.

Meanwhile Mandy and Scourge are in a submarine. Mandy is driving with Scourge sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" Scourge asks.  
"To my hometown. The underwater city of Nuub." Mandy answers.

Mandy parks the submarine at an underwater dock. He and Scourge get out of the submarine. They walk into the city of Nuub. They continue walking until they reach a small chamber. They see two guards standing by the chamber's entrance.

"Damn! I forgot about them." Mandy says.  
"I can handle them. Chaos Control!" Scourge shouts.

Upon hearing those words the two guards are frozen in time.

"This effect will last for five minutes." Scourge explains.  
"That's plenty of time."

They walk past the guards and into the chamber. There they see a bright growing crystal clear emerald.

"That is the Fantasy Emerald. It is ten times more powerful then the Master Emerald." Mandy explains while walking towards the emerald.

He touches it with his hand. The magic from the emerald flows into Mandy's body making him super powerful. As a result his fur turns bright red.

"With this new power we truly are an unstoppable duo!" Mandy yells.  
"Exactly! We are unbeatable!" Scourge joins in.

Meanwhile over at Knothole Sonic is going over a plan with Tails.

"Knuckles and I will travel to the Angel Island to see if Mandy is still there."  
"You're going back there already!" Julie-Su asks surprised.  
"Of course I am! I must pay him back for what he did to me!" Knuckles says.  
"Then I'm coming as well." Julie-Su says.

She climbs into the plane seating herself next to Knuckles.

"The Freedom Fighters and I will search around to see if he's hiding somewhere in Knothole." Sonic says.  
"Good luck!" Tails says as he flies his plane off.

Sonic runs off to tell the Freedom Fighters about the situation so far. While he is running a bright red blast flies past by him. He turns around and sees that is Scourge and Mandy.

"Oh, Scourge you're back. I suppose you want to fight me again?" Sonic asks in an annoyed tone.  
"Of course! You should of known that already!" Scourge yells at him.

"Is that Sonic?" Mandy asks in disgust. "Is that actually the guy who is the so-called grand hero of all of Mobius?"  
"Yeah, he is. What a disappointment, huh?" Scourge asks scoffing.  
"You really shouldn't talk like that. Considering that you're nothing but a cheap knock off of me." Sonic points out.

"What! No way! I'm better then you! You don't have my cool look or fantastic powers!"

Scourge yells feeling angry at Sonic for only thinking of him as a pale imitation.

"We can't let him get away with saying that!" Mandy yells.

Sonic looks at Mandy, fully noticing him for the first time.

"What's your name?" Sonic asks.  
"I'm Mandy! Mandy the Mouse!" Mandy replies.  
"I know someone who is looking for you." Sonic says.  
"Is it my beautiful bat angel?"  
"Huh?" Sonic looks confused at Mandy.  
"The bat with lovely smile and ocean blue eyes?"

Sonic starts laughing a bit.

"No, I mean Knuckles the echidna!"  
"Pfff! That guy? Yeah, he must be bawling like a baby after I defeated him!"  
"So, you two really did get into a fight. But I certainly don't recall seeing Knuckles cry about it. He seemed more angry then sad."  
"I can't believe I have to listen to this! Stop acting like you know everything!" Mandy yells."I'm not doing any such thing." Sonic responds with his arms crossed.  
"See what I mean? There's just no reasoning with him." Scourge says.  
"You're so right about that! I'm through talking to him." Mandy says.  
"I agree. Chaos Spear!"

Bright yellow spears appear. They travel through the air striking Sonic in the back. This causes him to fall to the ground for a second. He then gets back up and looks around. Scourge and Mandy are nowhere to be found. Just then a bright red portal opens up. Mandy steps out of the portal.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Can't you generate your own portals?" Mandy taunts.

Sonic immediately rushes behind Mandy surprising him.

"With my talent I simply don't need powers like yours. Let me show you."

Sonic races around Mandy in a circle as fast he can. This creates a tornado with Mandy stuck right in the middle of it. The tornado spins around faster and faster before finally evaporating. Mandy falls roughly to the ground. After a minute he gets up staggering a bit from the effect of the tornado.

"That didn't affect me at all!" Mandy says while trying his best to look defiant.  
Sonic shrugs. "If you say so."

Yet another portal opens up. Scourge steps out from it and yells out.

"Chaos Control!"

This freezes Sonic in time.

"What do we do with the idiot?" Mandy asks.  
Scourge smiles evilly. "I heard that Sonic hates water…"  
"We can drown him!" Mandy adds in.  
"We have to hurry though I can only keep him still for five minutes." Scourge warns.

They teleport to an ocean near the edge of Mobius. There they throw Sonic into the water and wait a couple of minutes to see what will happen.

"He didn't even try to come up for air yet. He must be dead by now." Mandy says.

"You are right about that. Anyway, it's a good thing we did it. We did this stupid planet a huge favor by getting rid of that nuisance. We should go and celebrate our victory!" Scourge grins all ready to go.  
"I agree! We totally deserve it!"

The two walk off.

Moments later Sonic opens his eyes.

"Where am I? More importantly why am I wet?" Sonic asks.

Shadow steps out into Sonic's view.

"You were in the water drowning. I had no idea that you felt this way…"

Sonic gives him a puzzled look.

Shadow continues talking. "I know at times life is bleak and meaningless. Even I am unsure though if I would have gone as far as you did. I couldn't see it as befitting end for you. So I decided to rescue you."  
"You have the wrong idea! These two guys threw in there..and well… I couldn't come up for air because I can't swim."

Sonic tries to think of way to change the topic slightly.

"The two that did this to me are Scourge and a friend of his named Mandy."  
"Scourge? Is he's that green hedgehog we met recently?" Shadow asks wincing as he tries his best to remember.  
"He certainly is." Sonic answers.  
"We must get going then. So that we may stop him once and for all." Shadow says.  
"I agree with that. Let's get going right away!"

They both rush off to find Scourge and Mandy. After a few minutes of traveling at familiar locations, they find the two at the entrance to Knothole. They are arguing with Amy Rose who is blocking their way in.

"You can't walk into Knothole after all that you did." Amy yells at them.  
"You can't talk to us like that!" Mandy yells back.  
"You should treat us with respect." Scourge begins to say. "With our awesome powers we could easily destroy you." Scourge threatens.  
"Like we did to that pathetic loser, Sonic." Mandy adds in.  
"That can't be true! You're just bluffing." Amy says doubting the two.  
"Oh yeah? Then where exactly is he?" Mandy taunts.  
"I'm right here." Sonic calls out while walking over to them.

He stands in front of Amy Rose.

"If you want with someone it's going to be with me." Sonic says looking serious.  
"And me as well."

Scourge looks behind and sees Shadow standing there.

"You won't defeat us!" Mandy yells.

Scourge glares at Sonic and Shadow evilly.

"You should be scared because now we will show you the full extent of our power…."

End of Chapter Two.

Endnotes: If you read my fic then please review it. And if you want to see where Scourge came from just check out Sonic # 160 & 161!


	3. The Battle Begins

Chapter Three

"I truly understand, Sonic." Scourge begins. "You were so terrified of facing of us again that you brought your little friend along to help."  
"You shouldn't underestimate me." Shadow says in a cold tone.  
"Oh, I will. I mean just look at you. Who wouldn't be underwhelmed?  
"I need you to warn the other Freedom Fighters about those two." Sonic says to Amy.  
"Why, Sonic are you asking me for help?" Amy asks with a smile on her face."I guess you could put it like that."  
"I gotcha, Sonic! You can rely on me! I won't let you down!"

Amy waves goodbye to Sonic as she rushes off to find the Freedom Fighters.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mandy interrupts. This isn't social time! We're suppose to be fighting!" He yells at Sonic.  
"I get it, alright? You don't have to yell." Sonic pulls out a glowing magic ring.  
"Oh great. You're going to try to destroy us with that?" Mandy asks looking unimpressed.  
"Not exactly. I'm not even sure if this will work." Sonic says still holding on to the ring.  
"Will what work?" Shadow asks.  
"This is the one billionth ring that I've collected long ago. It should be good for something right?"

Just then a bright light shines around Sonic. The light transforms him into his super self. He tosses the ring to Shadow. The ring transforms Shadow as well turning him into Hyper Shadow.

"That doesn't scare us." Scourge scoffs.  
"We didn't ask you if it did!" Shadow replies while blasting at Scourge. Scourge throws a shield blocking Shadow's attack.  
"Let me show you what real power feels like!" Scourge yells. He blasts at Shadow knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile Mandy keeps blasting at Sonic but misses due to Sonic's quick reflexes. Sonic jumps up into the air curling himself into a ball and hits Mandy on the head. Enraged Mandy grabs Sonic and slams him into the ground. Before Sonic can react Mandy grabs him by his throat. He stores up his energy for a couple of seconds. Then he blasts at Sonic with full force. Sonic goes flying into the air before falling hard on the ground. He tries his best to shake the pain off forcing himself to stand up again.

"_How can he be so powerful?" _Sonic wonders.  
"Shadow! We have to attack them together!"  
"You actually sound worried." Shadow says.  
"I just may be."

Shadow rushes over to Sonic's side.

"Are you ready?" Shadow asks Sonic.  
"Yes, I am." Sonic answers.  
"Chaos Blast!" They both yell releasing a powerful wave of energy. It is about to the two when suddenly Scourge yells out.  
"Chaos Control!"

The blast stops hovering in midair.

"Fantasy Switch!" Mandy yells.

This causes the blasts to turn around and speed towards Sonic and Shadow hitting them instead!  
The force of the blast knocks them both to the ground. They struggle to stand up but then Scourge and Mandy yell. "Full Blast!"

A powerful burst of energy flies down. It hits Sonic and Shadow. Then a hole opens up in the ground causing the two to fall into it. Mandy recites a spell, which closes up the ground trapping the two inside of it!

"Our job here is done." Scourge says with an evil grin on his face.  
"Where now?" Mandy asks.  
"To New Megaopolis." Scourge says he as teleports away.

Mandy follows teleporting himself away as well.  
Amy with the other Freedom Fighters following rush out but they are too late.

"They were right here fighting with Scourge with Mandy." Amy explains while looking around.

The ground starts to rumble a bit. The dirt breaks away opening a hole in which Sonic climbs out of. He pulls Shadow out of the hole as well. They both look tired. Covered with wounds from their recent battle.

Sally looks at Sonic horrified. "Are you okay?"  
"Do I really look that bad?" Sonic asks.  
"Yes, you do. I must not be in any better shape either." Shadow replies looking wearily.

Sonic wobbles a bit as he stands.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." After speaking Sonic closes his eyes and passes out falling to the ground.  
"Bunnie and Antoine! I want you two to escort Sonic and Shadow to the infirmary immediately!" Sally orders.  
"We're on it!" Bunnie replies.  
"Everyone else come with me!" Sally continues saying. We're going to find the two responsible for this!"

Meanwhile in New Megaopolis Eggman is sitting down in the monitoring room. He is observing the many monitors watching for any signs of peculiar activity.

"How odd. Usually by now Sonic and his pesky friends would be interfering in one way or the other." Eggman ponders to himself.

The door to the room slams open. Startled Eggman leaps out from his seat.

"Who's there?" He demands.

Scourge and Mandy step into the room.

"We are." Mandy answers.

"We're have to accomplish what Sonic never did. Which means we're going to defeat you once and for all!" Scourge says with determination.  
"Swatbots! Get rid of these troublesome pests!" Eggman bellows.  
"Yes, sir." A trio of swatbots say as they come into the room.

They aim their blasters at Scourge and Mandy while Eggman sneaks away quietly. Scourge and Mandy throw up their shields deflecting the attack from the swatbots. They blast at the Swatbots turning them into piles of scrap metal. They run out of the room and catch up to Eggman very easily.

"You're not getting away from us!" Mandy yells as he attacks Eggman. Scourge joins in and attacks also.  
"Do you give up?" Scourge asks.  
"Yes! Yes! Just stop attacking me! Your brutal powers are simply too much for me!"

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow are at the infirmary. They are lying in bed covered in gauze.

Sonic sighs unhappily.

"I wish I could out there helping everyone."  
"We did our part and that's all that can really be asked of us." Shadow says. He notices Sonic getting out his bed and sneaking over to the door.  
"What are you doing?" Shadow asks in an annoyed tone.  
"I'm getting out of here. You can join if you promise not to slow me down."  
"You're only going to get yourself into trouble." Shadow scolds.  
"You worry too much. I'll be okay." Sonic says as he starts to open the door slowly.

All of a sudden the door flies open knocking Sonic over. Knuckles rushes in. He picks Sonic off of the ground and starts shaking him rapidly.

"I heard you got into a fight with Mandy! Where is he! Tell me now!"

Knuckles looks into Sonic's face and notices how wounded he is. He let's go of Sonic's arms looking ashamed.

"Opps. Sorry. I didn't know you got beat up that badly."

Sonic laughs nervously back away from Knuckles slightly.

"That's alright. Just don't do it again."  
"We have not seen Mandy or his friend Scourge in quite some time. The Freedom Fighters are currently looking for them." Shadow answers.

Tails comes running into the room.

"Everyone! I have the best news ever!" Tails says with excitement in his voice.  
"What is it?" Sonic asks.  
"Eggman has been defeated! For good this time!"

Sonic looks at Knuckles happily.

"So, that's why you were gone so long! I truly am impressed, Knuckles!"  
"It wasn't me." Knuckles says.

"Oh? Then let's not waste anymore time talking! I'm going to see for myself, later!" Sonic zips out of the room. Everyone follows heading outside.

There they see a beat up Eggman wearing handcuffs. He is being escorted to jail by the Royal Acorn palace guards. Knuckles stands beside Sonic.

"I can't believe it's actually over." Knuckles says.  
"Who did it? Who defeated Eggman?" Sonic asks.  
"It's hard to tell with this huge crowd in front of us." Knuckles says. "We should try to find a spot where we can get a better view."

Sonic sees a nearby tree. He climbs up it and stands on a thick branch. He sees two people walking in front of Eggman waving to the crowd.

"Well? Who is it?" Knuckles asks.  
"….It's Scourge and Mandy." Sonic answers in disbelief.  
"That's impossible! Those two! They must in cahoots with Eggman."  
"You're right. Sooner or later they'll help him escape and everything will go back to normal…." Sonic says his voice trailing off.

End of Chapter Three

Endnotes: If you read my fic then please review it. And if you want to see where Scourge came from just check out Sonic #160 & 161!


	4. The Conclusion

Chapter Four

A month later.

Sonic walks into the royal jail. He walks down to where the prisoners are. He goes to cell 1G.

"You're still here? I'm speechless." Sonic says.  
"If you were as speechless as you say; you wouldn't be down here talking to me every day." Eggman retorts.  
"I'm waiting for you to unleash your escape plan." Sonic answers. "We all know that's what you've been planning this past month."  
"You really think that, don't you?" Eggman hands him a piece of paper. "What do you think of this then?"

Sonic starts to read the paper aloud. " 'From the pen of Eggman. This is the story of my life. Here I will discuss the many trials and tribulations that I have been though over the years.' "

Sonic stops reading. "This is some sort of secret code, isn't it?"

"You're overcomplicating the situation. It's exactly what it's meant to be. My memoirs."  
"Why would you be writing that?"  
"I highly doubt they're going to release me anytime soon. I wouldn't be surprised if I was stuck here for life." Eggman pauses then continues while looking directly at Sonic.

"Sonic, you have to understand. I gave up on being a villain. Once I faced those two, I realized that there was no clear hope. They're are much too powerful for me to deal with. You have to accept this. Now go and leave me in peace."

A palace guard walks up to Sonic.

"You are to come with me. The king wishes to speak to you."  
"I don't feel like talking with him right now." Sonic says.  
"This is not a request!"

The guard escorts Sonic into the royal throne room.

"It's about time you showed up! It's not good to keep a king waiting."

Sonic turns his head away not wanting to look at him.

"Where is Sally?"  
"She's surveying New Megaopolis. She's going to decide how to reconstruct the city, to make it more suitable for living… Why won't you look at me?"  
"It's hard to accept that you're the king, Scourge."

"Why must you be so difficult, Sonic?" Scourge asks pointing the royal specter at him.  
"Don't you think it's strange? Elias was the king until he 'mysteriously' died."

Scourge shrugs. " I can't help it if these things happen."

"There's something else I've have to ask. Why did Sally choose you?"  
"I don't know why you must ask me this. She once offered you the position and you turned it down! After fully coming to her senses, she found a much better choice."  
"So, why did you want to talk to me?"  
"I wanted to see how much you know. I think you know a little too much. Guards!"

Two guards come running in. They grab Sonic before he can make a getaway.

"Bring Sonic to 'you know where'."

"Yes, Sir!" They bring Sonic outside and force him to go inside a plane. They slap handcuffs on his arms and legs. Sonic begrudging sits down. He looks to side and sees Julie-Su with a gag over mouth. Her arms are handcuff behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asks.  
"Mmmfff! Mmff!" Julie-Su yells her voice muffed.

Back at the palace Scourge is relaxing when he sees his friend Mandy walk in.

"Hi, Mandy. It's good to see you. How is ruling the Angel Island going for you?" Scourge asks.

"I made them change the name back. It's now called the Floating Island once again. Angel Island. Ugh! What a stupid name! Anyway, everything's going great. Except for that stupid pink echidna. I had to get her out of the way. After I did that I married Rouge. We have two kids together. One is called Disel the Mouse the 1st and the other is Disel the Mouse the 2nd. I have a good life."

"I know what you mean." Scourge says. He reflects for a moment. "I'm so glad things are finally going our way."  
"I agree. We totally deserve this!" Mandy replies.

Meanwhile the aircraft containing Sonic and Julie-Su lands. They are thrown out of the craft and roughly land on the ground below them. The craft takes off and disappears as it flies further and further away from the two.

Furious Julie-Su pulls at her handcuffs as hard as she can. Using all of her strength she breaks the chain linking the cuffs together. She roughly takes the gag off of her mouth and throws it to the ground.

"ARRRGGGHHH! How could this of happened! We have to do something about this!"

She turns and sees that Sonic is still handcuffed.

"First, could you give me a little help here?" Sonic asks.  
"Sure. Just wait a moment." Julie-Su reaches into a pouch that is wrapped around her waist. She pulls a gun out.  
"Hold still. Or else I might hit you."  
"You have good aim, right?" Sonic asks.

"I know how to use a gun!" She snaps before aiming her gun and shooting off the link to the handcuffs.

"Thanks." Sonic then notices Julie-Su looking upset.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"How can you ask such a stupid question?" She sighs deeply before continuing. "Locke, Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix disappeared. I did some investigating to find them. Mandy found out and had me arrested. He.. he rules the Floating Island now."

"Something has happened. No matter what it takes I'm going to stop those two." Sonic says determined.  
"I'll join you." Julie-Su says.  
"Take my hand."

"Why?" Julie-Su gives him a funny look.  
"I'm going to start running and once I do I know there's no way you'll be able to catch up."

Julie-Su takes Sonic's right hand.

Sonic starts running as fast as he can. He comes across a steep cliff. He stops running just in time.

"Where are we?" Julie-Su asks.  
"We must be in the Mobian desert. Hmm.. It looks like we have to climb down if we want to get to the other side."  
"Now I remember. Isn't this the cliff that stretches out for over a million miles?" Julie-Su asks.  
"Maybe. But that's fine. It certainly can't take us forever to get back to Knothole…."

The End


End file.
